Forgetting the one who left
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: this is another request for Lady Kurai....Sakura's upset and Pein decides he wants a treat...SakuraXPein


**I do not own Naruto...this is another request for Lady Kurai...**

---

It was midnight on the night before Pein decided to attack the leaf village. He was walking around swiftly to avoid raising any suspicion to an attack from him. Sakura was still upset a little more about the fact that Sasuke had refused to come back with them yet again. She wandered the woods lost deep in her thoughts. She didn't notice him beginning to watch her as she cried in a secluded spot along a river. She sat among the branches and closed her eyes remembering Sasuke. She could only hope he came back to them and everything would be as it should be. Lady Tsunade her kept her busy as a medic nin, but even that couldn't take her mind off of Sasuke.

She continued sobbing into the night not caring who heard her cry for her lost love and comrade. Pein saw her and how the moonlight reflected off of her. He felt himself over come with the desire to taste the pink haired kunoichi's lips. He rushed over to her and kissed her in a hard bruising kiss. He moved away and she wasbreathing heavily and her vision was blurry. He kissed her again this time biting on her lower lip and causing it to bleed. She was in pain and didn't care that this random ninja was kissing her.

Pein moved over and ripped her shirt open as he continued to kiss her. Once he had fully ripped the shirt open, he began to leave bite marks all on her pretty pale skin. She moaned louder with each bite loving the pleasure and pain aspect of it. She wanted it to be real and to make her feel as though she was in fact loved by someone. No one could understand the pain that she was feeling right now at this very second. Whoever this ninja was seem to be taking away her pain as well as awakening something deep within her. Pein bit down harder on her neck causing it to bleed a little and left the same kind of marks all over her chest.

Sakura moaned in pleasure and placed her hands on his shoulders. She felt him biting her and licking her and it felt so good. His lips found hers again and she found herself kissing him back just as passionately. Her mind wander away from the thoughts of Sasuke and more along the thoughts of how someone she had never met could make her feel this way. She wanted more and needed more. She shifted her legs a bit more and fell into the trap that was him. She removed his shirt while her eyes were still closed and smiled at him without opening her eyes. Her hands explored his face and then tried her hardest not to move to fast. She felt him about to speak and then shook her head.

"Please don't say a word", Sakura said to him. "I want to keep up the mystery", she finished as a blush crept up on to her face.

Pein smiled and aloowed her hands to feel as he did. She smiled as well her eyes still shut as she pulled him closer to her to kiss him. He kissed her back ripping the fabric of her pants. He moved his hand against the thin fabric of her underwear causing her to moan appreciatively. She gasped when she felt his fingers enter her. He smiled as his fingers hit then thin layer of her maidenhood. He looked at her and she knew he had discovered her secret. He had found out through simple touching she was a virgin. Sakura had no problems with the fact that she was an innocent as she had planned on saving herself for Sasuke.

Sasuke....

The name that burned into her memory hotter than the light of the sun. She loved him or at least thought she did. She wanted to marry him and to follow him wherever he went no matter what. He decided to knock her out and leave her on the streets of Konoha while he ran away to Orochimaru. She felt so lost when she awoke and realized the love of her life was going. Since then she had ran into him a couple times still with the same request as she had before. She offered him to come back home or offered to leave with him. No one in her mind could possibly love and care about him like she did. There last time meeting though, she realized it was nothing but a fantasy that she held on to. Now in front of her was this ninja who could make her body scream and her heart melt with all his caresses.

Pein kissed her again and this time slowly moved his fingers in and out of her.

"Do you want more?", he asked in a quiet like voice.

"Yes...", Sakura said and felt him ripp her underwear.

He kissed her all the way down stopping just about her womanhood. He shift them slightly so that he was between her legs and she felt something pushing against her all wet entrance. He thrust inside her and kissed her so that he could muffle the screams when he broke through her barrier. He waited a moment and then started to move inside her. She moaned and gasped pulling his hair as she felt all the emotions building up in side her. He smiled at her and pushed inside her again harder than he had leaving soft bruises on her legs and she came as liquid fire shot through her and started leaking out her entrance. He came after feeling her body squeezing his.

He removed himself from her and left her there. Sakura didn't move much after that and decided that she too was going to leave Konoha. She snuck into the city and grabbed her money and a change of clothes and then left out Konoha's gates never looking back.


End file.
